dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hwang Jung Eum
Profile *'Name:' 황정음 / Hwang Jung Eum (Hwang Jeong Eum) *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 167cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Two older brothers, husband/businessman-golfer Lee Young Don (이영돈), and son (b. 2017-Aug-15) *'Talent agency:' C-JeS Entertainment TV Shows *Handsome Guy and Jung Eum (SBS, 2018) *Lucky Romance (MBC, 2016) *She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *Endless Love (SBS, 2014) *Secret Love (KBS2, 2013) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013) cameo *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) *Full House Take 2 (TBS/SBS Plus, 2012) *Golden Time (MBC, 2012) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) cameo *Can You Hear My Heart? (MBC, 2011) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *High Kick Through the Roof (MBC, 2009) *Two Wives (SBS, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2009) *Little Mom Scandal (CGV, 2008) *Last Scandal (MBC, 2008) *Winter Bird (MBC, 2007) *The Person I Love (SBS, 2007) *Banjun Drama - Memories of Love (SBS, 2005) *Banjun Drama - Love Virus (SBS, 2005) TV Show Theme Songs *''Good Person'', Can You Hear My Heart? OST (2011) Movies *My Sister, The Pig Lady (2015) *Death Bell 2: Bloody Camp (2010) *Wish (2009) *The Relation of Face, Mind and Love (2009) Recognitions *'2016 7th Korea Culture and Arts Awards:' Prime Minister Commendation *'2016 43rd Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Best Actress (She Was Pretty) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' PD Award (Kill Me, Heal Me, She Was Pretty) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Actress for Miniseries (Kill Me, Heal Me, She Was Pretty) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Kill Me, Heal Me, She Was Pretty) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Popularity Award, Actress (Kill Me, Heal Me, She Was Pretty) *'2015 Daum Best Couple Award:' Best Couple Award with Ji Sung (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Actress (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Actress for Full Length Drama (Endless Love) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Endless Love) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Actress (Secret Love) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Netizens' Choice Award, Actress (Secret Love) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Ji Sung (Secret Love) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Actress for Miniseries (Can You Hear My Heart) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Giant) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Joo Sang Wook (Giant) *'2010 23rd Grimae Awards:' Best Actress (Giant) *'2010 1st Barbie and Ken Awards:' Korean Barbie *'2010 26th Korea Best Dresser:' Swan Award - Actress *'2010 11th Korea Visual Arts Festival:' Photogenic Award, Actress *'2010 3rd Korea Drama Awards:' Popularity Award, Actress (High Kick Through the Roof) *'2010 46th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actress in Television (High Kick Through the Roof) *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Female Comedy/Sitcom Newcomer Award (High Kick Through the Roof) *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Female Variety Newcomer Award Trivia *'Education:' Seoul Kil Dong Elementary School, Sunhwa Yehsool Middle and High School, Sang Myung Sah Deh Boo Sok Girl's High School, Suwon University (Theater and Film degree) *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, dancing-singing, traveling, shopping, cooking, dressing up dogs *'KPOP group:' Former lead vocalist of girl group Sugar External Links *Official agency page *Profile (Naver) *Profile (Daum) *Facebook *Weibo *Korean Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:KActress Category:KSinger